Metroid Prime: Hunter's Soul
by Phantom Dragon of Eternal Chaos
Summary: Tallon IV. My homeworld. The place where it all started. And now the place where it will all end. My apologies if I get some details wrong, I havnt had access to any of the games in awhile. Feel free to correct my mistakes.
1. Chapter 1: Prolog

I do not own Metroid Prime, Samus Aran, or any of her weaponry. If I did, you wouldn't be alive to read this.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The Hunter. Somebody to be feared. A killer. A murderer. A destroyer. An orange clad warrior who will stop at nothing to decimate our rich, powerful, and just society. _

_The Hatchling. Somebody to be loved. To be cherished. A life bringer. A destroyer of the unjust. A savior. An orange clad warrior who will stop at nothing to uproot and destroy all that is evil._

These are just two definitions that two different races have given me. The former would be from the warrior race that I have been hunting, the Space Pirates. The latter would be from my long dead family, the Chozo. I, however, just go by something a bit more simpler. Samus Aran. A bounty hunter who will do anything if the price is right. Yeah, that's just about it. Plain and simple. Well, except for my life's goal of wiping out the Space Pirates from the universe for the destruction they have caused and they pain they have inflicted on me. So I guess it really isn't as plain and simple. Far from it. So I believe my true definition would be exactly what those two races have already given me.

I am The Hunter, feared destroyer of the Space Pirates.

I am The Hatchling, hailed avenger of the Chozo.

I am Samus Aran, a predator for neither of good or evil.

My story has been told on countless planets, from the Eloth system on the edge of known space to Earth itself. My fight against the Mother Brain gave me a spot in history. My battle against 'The Worm' made me a legend. My war against my Phazon self made me a god among my prey. Yet, after all this, after all these years, all these battles, all the destruction, all the fame, I am still not satisfied with it. My name has not brought the Space Pirates to my knees. Far from it. It has only made them hunt me even further. So now I have made a decision. Instead of simply following them around from planet to planet, fixing what they have destroyed, I will aim for their heart. Their very core. My searching has found that they created a home base where their High Command is now set, on the one planet I thought I would never have to see again.

Tallon IV. My home world. The place where I became both The Hunter and The Hatchling. The place where my story began, where my true life as part of the Chozo started. The place where I was reborn. The place where it all started.

And now, the place where it will all end.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

'The Worm,' for those that don't understand that, was the abomination that was created by the Phazon and Space Pirate testing on Tallon IV.


	2. Chapter 2: May the Hunt Begin

Before the chapter begins, I have a request. If anybody could give me the correct spelling for all the main areas on Tallon IV, I would be really grateful.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Commander D'lmerja stared out the window that over looked the mining operation. His thoughts were on the power that was being pumped through the very base that he was standing on. The Phazon. The ultimate form of power. With it he could build an army like that never before seen in the history of his people. With this power, the High Command would finally see that he, D'lmerja, was the best and brightest commander of his time. They would bow before him, tel-

"Commander, the Phazon extraction is up another three percent. The experts say that it will continue to steadily increase by one point seven percent a rotation for the next three cycles."

D'lmerja growled. He didn't like to be interrupted in his private thoughts. He turned to his subordinate with annoyance on his face.

"Very well. Is there anything else?"

"Yes sir. We received a message from Commander Hloght one period ago. He stated that he would need the testing on the Elites to be completed in a cycle. He states that if they cannot be sent into service by that time, he will not be able to ensure the safety of the planet."

D'lmerja furrowed his brow in anger. How dare that pathetic excuse of a commander order him around! He had no right!

"Tell the Commander that he will get them as the schedule states. Not a moment sooner. O, and the next time you come in here without calling ahead will be your last. Dismissed."

The subordinate bowed, and then left the room. D'lmerja grunted. He would have to see to it that he cut that ones rations in half for the next few cycles.

When the door closed, he turned back to the window. Hloght was an annoyance that would have to be neutralized in the future. Ordering him around. As if he had the right! Hloght should know that he would get his troops when High Command said he would get them. Yet he had the audacity to ask for the prototypes in a cycle! They wouldn't be completed for another two!

But he would do as he was told. He would send Hloght his troops. He would make sure the prototypes were completed in a cycle. He would bid his time. Then he would strike.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I sighed. This data was aggravating. All it told me was everything I already knew. Area, terrain, animal and plant life . . . things that were already well known to me. What it didn't tell me was where the base was, or how many troops it contained, or what the Pirates had brought along with them.

I sat back and began rubbing my temples as I felt the beginnings of a headache coming on. My mind began to wander to past events. Back to K-2L, my human home world, then back to Zebes, where I was raised by the Chozo. Then to Tallon IV, the world below. That was were the dreams had started. I hadn't really thought about them until now. Actually, now that I think about it, it wasn't that I didn't think of them, it was just that I couldn't remember them. Odd. Even now, I can only remember fleeting fragments of images, and sometimes words or phrases. I am not really sure what they were. All I know is that they are important, somehow. Later, after all this is over, I just might lok into these images. Might lead to something important.

I gaze down at the data pad inform of me. This was the top of my agenda now. I switch over from the overlay of the planet to what I had learned from the Pirates. The Pirates use Phazon to their own is disturbing to say the least. The failures mean less for me to kill, but what comes from those failures only makes my job harder. I guess the good thing about these things that they keep producing is that they keep me on my toes.

I toss the pad onto the console, feeling a slight satisfaction as it rolls of and hits the deck. I stand and walk over to the other end of the room and look over my armor and weapons. I had collected quite a nice pile since my last stay over at Ather. That, combined with what I have from what I gained from the Chozo from the planet below made me almost giddy with anticipation for the new battle up ahead. I had always liked getting new things, ever since my Chozo father had given me my first amulet to help me focus in battle. After that, I guess I became obsessed with anything that had anything to do with battle.

"Scan complete. Landing position found."

Taking one last look at my collection, I head back over to the console to check what had been found. After making the adjustments for the landing pattern, I head to the back of the small bridge. Well, looks like it's about to start. Hitting a few commands on the door panel, it opens to reveal my armor and cannon. I stroke the chest plate, knowing that this was going to be rather eventful. After putting it all on, I run a scan to check through all the systems. I'm still a little wary about heading down there without checking first, since it always seems that my equipment is stolen from me after the first few minutes of my landing.

Turning back to the forward view screen, I can see the planet getting closer and closer. Soon I will land, and yet another battle will begin. I do wonder what new and 'deadly' threats the Pirates are going to throw at me, but it keeps things interesting. Feeling the ship start to shudder from the stress of entering the atmosphere, I can't help but smirk in anticipation. May the hunt begin.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aright, there's the second chapter. Not exactly sure how people are taking it so far, since iv gotten a limited number of reviews, but ill manage. Ill update as soon as I can.

**Shadow Storm of Eternal Destruction**: Thank you. I do try.

**Kael:** Yes, I know K-2L is her original home world, and Zebes was where she was raised, but I'm aiming for something different here. I also know that was where she got the boost in her reputation, but I'm also trying for something different there as well. It will all be explained in future chapters, don't worry.


End file.
